What is this Feeling?
by Dark Lyric Albany
Summary: Rite's the new girl in town. Will she push Haruhi over the edge of doing something she promised herself long ago not to do? How will Tamaki decide between the Lobelia girl Lolita and the beautiful Haruhi Fujioka?   Contains: Violence, romance, dark paths.
1. Chapter 1

**What is this feeling?**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter One**

Haruhi Fujioka glanced up at the night sky. It had been a long day with the Host Club's new theme: Islanders. She reached above her head to stretch her back, taking a long sigh in and out of her pale lips. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing some game in the yard of Ouran Academy, and Tamaki-senpai was surely off with the new girl, Ritsuke Foya. Haruhi never liked Ritsuke, but the girl was very fond of the host club, Tamaki in particular. She was a red-headed foreigner. Very dark for her pale face, but her blue eyes made up for it. But Haruhi didn't want to think about the beautiful Ritsuke, or "Rite" as Tamaki-senpai called her. She refused.

Since Rite had been hanging with the Host Club, every element in the balance has been affected. Hikaru and Kaoru-well, this has been the first time they've played ball together since last week. And Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are a lot less interactive with the girls visiting the club. Kyoya-senpai was still drawn to his laptop or his notebook, but talked a lot less, which didn't help the air-headed Tamaki a whole lot with his decision making. It only seemed that Tamaki and Haruhi remained in the world of the living, but Tamaki-senpai rarely spoke to Haruhi anymore, either.

It's all about Ritsuke Foya. Everyone loves her because of her sweet, innocent personality and her rich up-bringing from Europe. Only Haruhi seemed affected by her transcript, which read that she transferred from none other than Lobelia Girls' Academy. She remembered how Tamaki would cringe from the word "Lobelia" alone. Now, it's like no one cared anymore. Now, it was only she who was worried about Foya.

Rite was in class 1-C, so Haruhi didn't have to worry that much about seeing her more than she had to. Plus, she needed to have the twins alone for at least part of the day. She didn't know why, but if she did, there was no way she'd admit it to anyone. Perhaps even to herself. There have been times where Haruhi should've just changed into the pale yellow gown of the Ouran girls' uniform and walked out of Music Room #3, forgetting about the Host Club entirely. But the love she feels for everyone kept her from doing so. She'd miss the attention from all the girls. And Tamaki-senpai's ridiculous 'daddy' act. And Mitskune's cake…

No, she didn't want to quit the Host no matter what Foya did. After all, she did still owe Kyoya 26 million yen.

No more thoughts about Foya. She watched the Hiitachiin brothers kick a ball to eachother down below the balcony. Funny, Haruhi realized that's all she'd been doing for the past few weeks that Rite's been at Ouran: Watching the twins in their own little world, wondering what it would be like to step inside it. It was amusing to see Hikaru and Kaoru kick the ball around. Occasionally, Hikaru would kick it badly, and Kaoru would have to go and get it, tossing it at his brother's gut.

Haruhi laughed quietly as Kaoru tripped over the ball, going face first into Hikaru and sending them both to the ground.

"Having fun, Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai suddenly appeared beside her, Usa-chan dangling over the balcony railing.

"Oh, Honey-senpai. I didn't see you come up behind me.."

Mitskune smiled. "Sorry, Haru-chan! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Typical Lolita-boy answer.

Haruhi couldn't help pulling the third-year-should-be-a-fifth-grader into her arms, hugging him tight.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan?"

"Yes." She let go and straightened up to watch the twins again. They had gotten back up and were laughing.

"I just miss everyone, that's all."

"What do you mean? We've all seen each other every day for the past year."

"Nothing. Where's Mori-senpai?"

Honey-senpai's face fell.

"Inside. Kyoya-chan is trying to call Tamaki-chan. We're all going to go to Kyoya's family's new medical park. It's a desert theme. Great for bonding! What do you think, Haru-chan?"

Great, Haruhi thought, more time with Rite Foya.

Honey-senpai noticed a sudden change in Haruhi. Ever since Tamaki-chan began hanging out with that girl Ritsuke Foya, Haru-chan had been very distant. No one seemed to notice, either, except for he and Mori. Usa-chan as well, but he couldn't really do anything about it, considering he was full of fluff.

Haruhi sighed and Hikaru screamed something to Kaoru, sending them both in a fit of laughter at what seemed like an inside joke.

Foya had been here for two weeks. Already, Haruhi's patience was about shot with her. She was a typical Lobelia girl, even though Tamaki was CONVINCED she changed over the two week's transfer. Not possible. She couldn't have gone from being a jerk to being a saint in two weeks. No one does that.

"Are you going to come with us, Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai's voice was soft, but desperate. Haruhi could tell that the Lolita missed her.

"I guess. I mean, if Kyoya-senpai really wants me to go.."

"GREAT! Come on, Haru-chan!"

Honey-senpai ran inside, tugging on Haruhi's hand and she followed, finally tearing her gaze away from the twins, who were now lying on the ground next to each other watching the sun set, breath in sync.

How in the world do they do that? Was Haruhi's last thought before she walked inside and saw Tamaki-senpai furiously pouncing around, looking extremely pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"No! No-no-no-no-no-_no!_ Absolutely _not_! I will not have my Haruhi left behind on a Club trip to the Ootori's new facility! I WILL NOT!"

_It seems Senpai is pissed… _Haruhi thought, _Where is Foya?_

Tamaki-senpai was still flailing about as Kyoya watched him, vigorously jotting down something in his notebook. Mori-senpai frowned, leaning against the back of one of the couches, arms crossed.

"Kyoya, if your father only wants the five of us to go, then that means we will be split up anyway, correct?"

Kyoya smiled. "Right. Look, Tamaki, Haruhi will be taken care of. We will just have to-"

"I WILL NOT GO WITHOUT MY HARUHI!"

"Tamaki, calm down. I'm sure Hii-chan doesn't want to go in the first place. Maybe I-"

"_Ahem."_ Harhi couldn't take all the talking behind her back anymore_. Especially if it was Foya_.

"My name is _HARUHI._ And, what are we talking about?"

Honey-senpai took the seat next to Mori-senpai and frowned, hugging Usa-chan close.

Kyoya casually pushed his glasses up, refusing to look at Haruhi.

"My father only wants a total of five of us to go to their new resort. I am a default so that leaves four. Mitsukune-senpai and Mori-senpai are two more. Then Tamaki, a total of four. We only have room for one more person to go on the trip."

Haruhi huffed. "Well, the twins aren't going to be split up, that's for sure.."

"Exactly, Hii-chan," Rite smirked, half leaning against Tamaki-senpai, "_You _have to stay to keep them company."

"Why aren't the twins going?"  
>Haruhi was very annoyed. She hated when Foya called her Hii-chan.<p>

"Hikaru and Kaoru have the placement test on Thursday. You're in class 1-A as well, correct?"

Haruhi nodded. "Well, then you have to stay as well."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked up at the groaning Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. We're going to have to leave you."

"Wait, I'm confused. So you guys are going to be missing two days of school for this?"

Foya laughed. Haruhi hated it. It was high pitched and ridiculously loud-worse than Renge's.

"What does two days matter, Hii-chan? We've already completed our placement exams. Yours is Thursday. So you three have to stay."

_Wait.._

Now Haruhi was really mad. Foya was _going WITH_ them_! WHY_! This was going to be _THEIR_ trip! The _HOST CLUB's_ trip. _Not Rite Foya's 'I win, Hii-chan' trip_!

Haruhi spun on her heels and ran out the doors of Music Room 3, ignoring Tamaki-senpai's loud shouts at Kyoya.

"Now look what you've done, Kyoya_! Insulting the commoners_!"

_**SENPAIIIIIII!**_ She thought-screamed at him_**, Is that all I am to you anymore!**_

She ran down the hall, out the door, and right into Kaoru's stomach.

"Haruhi?" The concern in Karou's voice made her realize how hard she was breathing_. And….crying? Not possible…_

She looked at him as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We saw you running out of the Music Room," Hikaru finished, appearing behind his brother.

Truthfully, Haruhi didn't know… In reality, she understood Kyoya's reasoning for leaving class 1-A behind. They haven't taken their placement exams yet, and without them, Haruhi couldn't graduate. She knew this. She also knew the twins had to take it as well, because they were still too young to skip them. _What didn't make sense though, is-_

"Why is _FOYA_ going!" she spat, not realizing that it was out loud. Hikaru and Kaoru frowned.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison, just like they so often did. Haruhi always wanted to know how they did it. Haruhi calmed down enough to sit down against the base of a cherry blossom tree. The twins sat on either side of her.

"Kyoya's family's new resort. They're all going tomorrow..They're leaving us and instead of us, Tamaki-senpai is taking _RITE_!"

Kaoru put an arm around her shoulders as she told them, then looked at Hikaru.

"Haruhi, maybe it's for the best. Tamaki really likes Foya-chan," Hikaru started,

"And Ritsuke really has taken a liking to Tamaki," Kaoru finished.

"Besides, we really need to pass that exam," Haruhi butted in. She couldn't bear to think about Senpai and that damn-

"Wanna go grab something to eat, Haruhi?"

"Sure.." she complied. Why bother passing the opportunity for time alone with the twins? She loved the Hitachiin brothers. More than anything.

"I heard about an amazing restaurant someone just opened up by our house," HIkaru smiled, standing to help Haruhi up. He took her hand and began walking towards the front of the school where she guessed their driver would be picking them up.

"I think they have Fancy Tuna!" Joked Kaoru, taking her other hand.

_Yes_, she agreed, _more than anything_.


End file.
